


Tales of an Undisturbed World

by Eottoghe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Ghost Stories, Halloween, M/M, Short Stories, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eottoghe/pseuds/Eottoghe
Summary: A collection of random short stories, drabbles, ideas, and scenes with spooky or mysterious elements. You can wait to read this around Halloween or other spooky holidays, or just when you're in the mood.





	1. Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one for a long time sitting in drafts wondering if I'd ever complete it or not. Then I decided there was no reason to expand upon it if I didn't have the urge to.

** Ghost of You **

The wind howled like a great wolf crying to the moon. Every which way, trees bent to its will, the ones not strong enough, snapping at their core. A chilly breeze was brought forth from it. The biting cold would be sure to nibble on any living creature in its path, rendering them immobile in a state of arctic shock. The city seemed to be trapped in an eternal winter. One that took and took until it drained every single lifeform of everything it once had.

Bleak.

Every corner was covered in dreary greys and dull blues. It not only felt cold, it looked cold. It wasn’t pretty nor calming. It was just that. Bleak. This torrential storm wasn’t supposed to last long, but some unknown being was forcing the weather to play to their convoluted game.

Shops had closed early in the day. They were smart. They headed the advice of the local forecaster.

_A great storm is coming our way._

Seungcheol had always been stubborn. He’d heard the warnings and thought they’d been over exaggerating. The last time he closed his shop early, it had been a perfectly sunny day with clear skies and not a threat on the horizon. This time, he warily stared out the glass window that comprised a wall of his shop and knew that he had made a mistake. A big one. He’d noticed the afternoon seemed darker and one could mistake it for a setting sun. The overcast was odd. Undulates asperatus broke through the heavens, gunpowder colored clouds rolled through like roaring waves crashing upon shore.

Seungcheol enjoyed his café and the customers seemed to like it as well. It was never too crowded so he never felt the need to hire more staff than necessary. He’d sent his chef home early seeing as how the shop was now being avoided due to inconvenient weather. If someone had dropped by, he could easily have whipped up anything on the menu. It was his menu after all.

People had been trickling in and out, each wave bringing fewer and fewer customers. By the time evening came, people stopped showing up altogether. He was alone.

It was now six and Seungcheol usually stayed open until at least ten, but he realized he wasted more money on electricity than he could recoup with a lack of customers. He decided to call it a day and began packing up. He mopped the floors and wiped the counters and washed the dishes. Once the place was spotless, he headed for the door, keys jingling in hand.

A soft whisper tickled his neck and he whipped around looking for the source of the sound.

He must have been imagining things. No one had been in the shop for over an hour. No one but himself. He shook his head, heaving an elongated sigh. Seungcheol assumed he was just getting paranoid at the scene in front of him and pushed through the shop door. It was heavy against the wind, almost like a force was pushing it back. He was eventually able to slide through and had to squint just to keep the wind out of his eyes.

It was eerily quiet. The only thing to be heard was the crying wind.

No cars. No people. No life.

It was an odd thing to see—an empty city that was normally bustling with energy.

He hadn’t drove today because he hadn’t expected the weather to be so unbearable. He didn’t live far and typically walked, but he could feel his teeth chattering as the wind beat down on him harshly. The bus stop was only a few meters from the entrance, but he hadn’t recalled seeing a bus pass in over the hour he’d been staring out the window. It’d be futile to wait for something that never came. He took out his phone and fumbled to dial a taxi, but the ones he reached were either out of service for weather purposes or never answered at all.

Guess he’d be walking.

He passed through a lovely park on his commute to his apartment. It would grow beautiful cherry blossoms and when the weather was just right, they’d cascade down in a brilliant flurry of pink and white.

But, everything about this weather seemed wrong. It seemed they bloomed early this year and when this cold front came by, it chilled the plants with it. The buds lay lifelessly on the ground, ripped from their stems and crushed by erosion. They looked sad as they were pushed around and around.

As he kept walking, he saw a figure in the distance. The person had long billowing hair and he could just barely make out the silhouette. It seemed to radiate light, glowing majestically in the distance. They were dressed in some white, flowy material that whipped around their still body from the wind. The blossom remnants floated all about, highlighting the ghostly image of the person. It was chilling.

Seungcheol had stared so long, his eyes began to water. He blinked them back into focus, rubbing them for good measure, but when he looked up, the figure was gone. It was as if they’d flashed away. The tree line couldn’t have been close enough for them to duck behind. But of course, it had to be, otherwise how could he explain the sudden disappearance.

The same tickling sensation from earlier breezed his neck and he swore he could have jumped right out of his skin. Seungcheol turned on his heels so quick, he almost slipped on the icy ground. There was no one. There had been no one.

He heard a whisper.

He turned back around, his heart racing so fast, it beat through his ear drums.

No one.

“Who’s there?” he breathlessly shouted out. “I’m not afraid!” He yelled into the thinning air. He tried to put on a brave front, but his chattering teeth were only halfway caused by the cold. It was useless as he, of course, got no response. Instead of wasting any more time, he took off in a hurry, running past the trees and the pond and straight to the safety of his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading. Comments, questions, concerns appreciated.
> 
> If you feel compelled to, follow me on Twt and Tumblr @eottoghe
> 
> Twitter   
Tumblr


	2. Wisp in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding on

** Wisp in the Wind**

It's an ongoing battle. It has been for as long as he can remember.

Jeonghan.

He was drawn in, chewed up and spit out over and over again but for some reason he can't leave.

The tantalizing grip of lust or a deep rooted seed of unreserved adoration, it was impossible for him to say no. He was just too much. Too beautiful. Too chaotic. The energy source that kept him going yet the same thing that drained him defenseless.

He was his happy drug. Addicted and enamored. No matter how painful this love was, it hurt more to even imagine this life or the next without him. So he holds on to every inch of his that he could. 

He holds on to the taste of his lips and the lingering touch of his skin as their bodies dance together, sheening in sweat, illuminated by the moonlight's calm glow. The stars sing their lullaby right up until the sky turns light and another night becomes sleepless.

And then he's gone. No trace of the man he loves nor the burning taste of his tongue nor the scorching touch of his hands gripping at his throat. There's nothing and Seungcheol is reminded just how much these nights hurt.

6 months. 6 months since his "disappearance". That's what they tell him, but Seungcheol is convinced he was there last night. And the night before. And the night before then. He's never left his side, Seungcheol thinks. "He's not here anymore. He's dead. You have to move on."

But that's not an answer Seungcheol can accept. So no matter how painful it is to hold on to the memory of something that is no more, he does. With every single breath he takes, the pressure fills his lungs like grief, fresh and hot.

"What do you want from me?" He says into their empty house. The one they'd curated and groomed to fit their style. The kids they never adopted, the opportunities they never fulfilled. It was all for nothing. This love was toxic and as Seungcheol stared at the haunting image of Jeonghan in front of him, a shudder ran down his spine.

Ghostly, pale. Hurt, angered. This was his Jeonghan and whether it was real or fabricated, he wanted it--needed it. "You have to let me go. I'm not here anymore." It feels like claws scraping down his chest, scratching out his heart and leaving him raw. 

"No." He says. Who is he talking to? The room has been vacant for 6 months. "I need you here with me." A gentle breeze wafts through the room but there is no open window, no draft of air conditioning. 

"I can't and you know that." Are these words out of his own head, Seungcheol thinks. Why does Jeonghan's voice sound much to similar to his own. Had he began forgetting it's sound. He clutches at his chest. "I don't want you to go" Seungcheol chokes. 

But Jeonghan is already gone. He has been for a while, but Seungcheol is stuck in this same, hollowing spot--on the teetering edge between sanity and insanity. He knows he isn't here, but he refuses to believe his own heart.

He chooses to hate him instead. Hate how his smile brightened his day. Hate how he'd cook him lunches to take with him to work. Hate when he'd care for him with such delicate encouragements. Hate him for leaving. 

So his battle stays ongoing and he doesn't move on. 

He let's Jeonghan draw him in, chew him up, and spit him out once more because even then it's the only thing he has left to hold on to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading. Comments, questions, concerns appreciated.
> 
> If you feel compelled to, follow me on Twt and Tumblr @eottoghe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading. Comments, questions, concerns appreciated.
> 
> If you feel compelled to, follow me on Twt and Tumblr @eottoghe
> 
> Twitter
> 
> Tumblr


End file.
